Love Will Remember
by breech
Summary: Boom, se foi. Sim, seguimos em frente e mesmo se tentarmos esquecer, o amor fará você se lembrar, o amor me fará lembrar. Eu sei disso de dentro do meu coração. O para sempre, pra sempre será nosso mesmo se tentarmos esquecer.


Lá estava eu parada em frente a porta, o coração acelerado enquanto tratava uma luta interna dentro de mim. Eu precisava entrar, mas não queria. Estava com medo do que veria, medo do que tudo aquilo podia fazer comigo. Desenterrar o passado.

Lembrei-me das palavras de Taylor semanas antes, a angústia no pedido desesperado de ajuda. Levei a mão à parte superior do batente da porta tal como ela havia me instruído, segundos depois a chave reserva estava em minha mão. O coração correu dentro do peito.

Era errado estar aqui, era errado ter fugido de casa no meio da madrugada embaixo de uma tempestade, ter deixado meu namorado dormindo sozinho depois de uma sessão de sexo.

"Ela precisa de você, Demetria. Ela não pode mais caminhar só. Não viu as lágrimas show após show?" Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, eu não queria pensar em Selena dessa maneira, destruída.

Fechei os olhos me convencendo de que estava ali apenas para me certificar de que ela estava bem. Entraria, ela estaria dormindo, me certificaria de que estava bem e iria embora sem que ela nunca soubesse que eu estivera ali. Girei a chave na fechadura entrando no aposento o mais silenciosamente possível.

A sala moderna estava uma bagunça. Caixas de pizza, cadernos espalhados, folhas soltas por cima do sofá verde musgo e da mesa de centro baixa. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, tive medo do que encontraria caso resolvesse adentrar no apartamento.

Precisei me esquivar de alguns móveis e de alguns CD's espalhados para evitar o barulho. A porta branca no final do corredor era meu destino. Contei os passos até lá, a respiração cada vez mais escassa. Espiei pela porta entreaberta.

Uma pessoa estava sentada na cama de costas para mim, os cabelos enormes e revoltosos caiam em cachos pelas costas. Era incrível como só ela sabia deixar o cabelo daquele jeito sexy. Olhava para a janela, as cortinas todas abertas, uma tempestade caia lá fora. Um raio riscou o céu iluminando o quarto, ela soltou um suspiro e levou a garrafa que trazia em mãos à boca. Vodca.

Empurrei a porta que se abriu sem esforço enquanto ela tomava um gole grande do líquido transparente. Tentei montar em minha mente um novo plano, não era daquele jeito que as coisas deveriam acontecer. Era para ela estar dormindo e não bêbeda na madrugada. Aproximei-me devagar e sentei na beirada da cama.

- Taylor mandou que viesse? – sua voz arrastada me surpreendeu, soltei uma exclamação quase inaudível, outro gole desceu sua garganta. – Os paparazzi entregam as pessoas. Seu perfume também.

Sua voz tornou-se muito mais baixa quando acrescentou a última parte. Aproximei-me enquanto um trovão fazia os vidros das janelas tremerem, percebi seu corpo tensionar ao ouvir o barulho do colchão.

- Selena...

Sussurrei mesmo sem saber o que dizer. Ela suspirou ainda sem se voltar para mim. Talvez ela tivesse tanto medo quanto eu.

- Por que veio aqui, Demetria?

O tom sombrio me assustou. Definitivamente não era assim que deveria acontecer. Levei a mão aos seus cabelos correndo os dedos pelos fios macios como já havia feito muitas vezes antes. Anos antes. Outro raio iluminou o quarto e vi seus pelos do braço se arrepiarem, a garrafa vacilou em sua mão. Toquei suas costas e a respiração falhou.

- Precisava saber como você estava...

Corri o dorso do dedo pelo ombro antes de sua mão parar a minha e o seu olhar encontrar o meu. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam o choro e as olheiras toda a insônia e o cansaço. O rosto magro estava muito mais maduro que a última vez que a encontrei. A maquiagem borrada lhe dava um aspecto selvagem, um calafrio passou por minha coluna.

Haviam sido anos de distância, mas quantos realmente? Já nem me lembrava mais. Erros de ambas os lados, por vezes sérios demais, haviam nos levado até ali. Adiantaria pensar que podia ter sido diferente? Olhei seus lábios por um milésimo de segundo, seu cheiro mesmo camuflado pelo cheiro da bebida nublou meus pensamentos. Eu não queria me sentir assim, não era justo.

- Achei que seu namoradinho fosse contra nosso contato.

Ignorei o desprezo em sua voz e olhei para a mão que ainda segurava a minha. Wilmer estaria certo em temer? Estaria certo ao me afastar da droga mais viciante que provei? Seus olhos me olhavam ansioso aguardando resposta, o que havia sido dito mesmo?

- Não vamos meter Wilmer nisso. Ele não tem nada haver com essa história.

Selena bufou me largando e se afastou ficando na frente da janela. O afastamento me deu clareza para pensar. Havia caído em tentação cedo demais. Ela deveria estar dormindo! Ouviu a mulher tomar outro gole da bebida amarga.

- Você deveria parar de beber essa porcaria.

Ela soltou um riso irônico ao virar para mim.

- Não acho que você tenha moral suficiente para falar sobre isso comigo.

Desafiando-me com o olhar bebeu outro grande gole. Estávamos em terreno perigoso. Levantei devagar indo em sua direção, tirei a garrafa de sua mão olhando em seus olhos. Tomei um gole pequeno me forçando a não demonstrar minha desaprovação.

- Essa vodca é horrorosa.

Ela sorriu de lado me pegando pela cintura e me puxando para seu corpo.

- E o que é melhor? Você?

O hálito tão perto ao meu me pegou desprevenida, as mãos macias apertaram minha cintura. Minha mente acendeu o alerta de perigo, estávamos em um terreno muito perigoso.

- Selena, me solta agora.

Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros tentando afasta-la. Seu olhar me hipnotizou e perdi as forças, a mão na cintura me acariciava enquanto pressionava os dois quadris juntos. Quando ela havia se tornado tão dominadora? Eu costumava ter o controle de situações como essa. Assisti enquanto umedecia os lábios com a língua e lembrei-me do gosto que costumava ter. Era errado me perguntar se ele havia mudado?

- Será que estou sentindo alguém tensa?

O tom divertido ao sentir minha postura rígida. Havia fome nos olhos chocolates. Não era eu quem costumava olhá-la assim?

- Surpresa, Demetria? – sua boca foi de encontro a meu ouvido. – Se você teve o direito de sair por ai comendo qualquer uma, por que eu também não teria? Eu aprendi muito, cariño.

O antigo apelido falado com ironia, com raiva. A mágoa pelos meus erros escorria. Ofeguei.

- O Biba lhe tratava assim?

Tentei encarar seus olhos, se era um jogo para resgatar o passado eu também tinha cartas na manga. A vi vacilar por instantes, quase sorri orgulhosa. Mas ela pareceu adquirir mais raiva, mais fome. Sem eu perceber me imprensou na parede mais próxima, perdi o ar quando a boca sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha sem pressa.

Olhei para frente numa vã tentativa de voltar à realidade, eu não tinha mais 16 anos. Não éramos mais duas meninas descobrindo o amor e o sexo, éramos duas mulheres agora. Eu tinha Wilmer agora. A boca desceu para meu pescoço, sugou meu ponto de pulso.

- Acho que a questão é: o Wilmer te trata assim?

As unhas arranharam minha nuca preguiçosamente. Ela se lembrava do que eu gostava, do que me tirava o controle. Como que para comprovar, puxou meus cabelos da nuca mordendo meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Gemi baixo.

- Claro que não. – outra mordida sensual. – Porque ninguém sabe te tocar como eu.

A boca chupou o osso da minha mandíbula enquanto as mãos alisavam meus braços, me descobria, me provocava. Ofeguei com todos os antigos sentimentos me bombardeando, todos que lutei para guardar. A boca macia alisava a minha. Minha droga preferida.

A ponta da língua atrevida tocou meus lábios me testando, minha mente piscando num vermelho vivo, num vermelho de perigo, de proibição. Minha boca se entreabriu e a ponta da língua marota procurou a minha. O gosto amargo da bebida não apagava todos os rastros dela, do gosto dela. Suspirei perdendo a cabeça, estava cansada de mantê-la longe.

Tomou minha boca me pressionando na parede fria, o som estrondoso do trovão ecoou fora do quarto. Ela exigia de mim, ela sugava minha língua sugando a minha alma, o maior poder que alguém algum dia teve sobre mim. Para o inferno todo o resto! A puxei pelo pescoço querendo mais e a senti sorrir, ela sabia que tinha ganhado. Talvez o que não soubesse é que havia me ganhado no momento que pisei no quarto. Puxei seu cabelo com certa força, eu também a queria, pulsava por ela.

Os dedos ágeis me tocavam nas laterais, era simples e delicado, mas me fez gemer em sua boca. Foi um combustível a sua vontade, a língua lambeu meu céu da boca e derreti ao senti-la, só ela sabia. Lambeu outra vez e apertei suas costas.

Puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu e tropecei ao perceber que andávamos. Senti o colchão nas costas e um sorriso nos lábios macios que não desgrudavam do meu. As unhas bem feitas arranharam meu pescoço. Paraíso.

- Você procurou isso em outros braços, não é Demetria? – a voz rouca carregada no meu ouvido, os dentes na cartilagem da minha orelha. – Ninguém te dá o que eu te dou. Ninguém me dá o que você me dá.

Bateu os quadris juntos e arqueei as costas. Estava certa, ninguém me dava essa sensação de liberdade. Chupou meu pescoço enquanto lhe dava uma mordida no ombro, passei o nariz na pele bronzeada tremendo pelo cheiro saudoso. Sua língua desenhou padrões no meu trapézio e fechei os olhos me sentindo inteira de novo.

A senti se afastar de mim e a procurei em desespero. Um raio iluminou o quarto, a vi sentada sobre o meu quadril os cabelos chocolate do jeito que eu amava, a fome nos olhos ao analisar meu corpo.

- Sempre lhe disse que era gostosa. – as mãos levantaram minha blusa, minha barriga ficou exposta e lembrei-me do medo que tinha desse momento, minhas inseguranças quando menina. – Você nunca acreditou em mim, no quanto eu adorava suas curvas.

Terminei de tirar a peça de roupa a largando ao lado. Desceu o tronco para beijar meu colo, minha respiração pesada, meu corpo arrepiado. Mordeu meu seio por cima do bojo do sutiã.

- Amei cada pedaço do seu corpo mesmo quando você o odiava. – mais uma mordida, dessa vez mais forte, gemi. – Mesmo antes de ter todas essas curvas.

Invadiu a língua pelo sutiã roçando o musculo em meu mamilo, me remexi em seu corpo querendo mais da nova Selena que agora se apresentava pra mim. Confiante, mulher, dominadora. Apertei os lençóis quando a língua tocou meu bico.

Abriu o fecho frontal da peça me deixando exposta. Sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha, seu desejo tão enlouquecedor como o meu. Muito lentamente beijou minha boca, evitava me tocar, lambeu meu céu me provocando enquanto tentava puxá-la de encontro a mim. Prendeu minhas mãos movimentando seu centro no meu em um ritmo torturante, mordi sua boca com força e a ouvi rir.

- Sou eu quem manda agora, cariño.

De novo o apelido na voz carregada, meu ventre revirou. A boca desceu devagar exigindo de mim o que não havia lhe dado por anos, os chupões fortes e as mordidas de amor marcariam minha pele. Em compensação, quando os lábios envolveram meu seio direito o movimento foi delicado. Arqueei para sua boca e ela fez com mais força. Chamei por seu nome.

- É a sua latina quem está aqui agora. – lambeu o vale entre os seios. – Sou eu quem vai te satisfazer.

Abocanhou o outro seio me levando a loucura. Tentei pressionar meu quadril no seu, ansiosa por contato, mas ela se afastou do meu corpo outra vez. Bufei em frustação ouvindo sua risada ao arranhar minha barriga.

- Calma, neném. – passeou a língua pela base do meu seio. - Vou dar o que você quer depois de brincar com você.

Abaixou me mordendo em direção ao destino que eu queria, desabotoou minha calça, abriu meu zíper e começou a tirar a peça. Levantei o quadril para ajuda-la, mas Selena continuou com movimentos lentos. Circulou a língua no meu umbigo ao acariciar com o polegar o topo da minha coxa. Nunca havia precisado tanto de alguém como precisava dela naquele momento.

Abaixou uma parte da calcinha chupando demoradamente meu osso da bacia, apertei os lençóis de novo em expectativa. Lambeu minhas coxas, mordeu minhas pernas me fazendo chamar seu nome outra vez na tentativa de fazê-la me dar o que queria.

- Olha pra mim.

O tom autoritário não me deixou espaço para rodeios, quando estabeleceu contato visual mordeu minha ultima peça a tirando com os dentes. A visão quase me fez gozar. Arfei percebendo o quanto ela estava gostando da brincadeira. Livrou-se do pedaço de pano e se levantou ficando de frente para mim.

Desfez o laço da calça de moletom sem desviar o olhar do meu, deixou com que a peça deslizasse suas pernas. O top preto apertava os seios juntos e apertei minhas próprias coxas diante da visão. A barriga lisa já descoberta, a calcinha de cor lisa e pequena. Suspirei alto. Mulher, repeti em minha cabeça algumas vezes. Ela também era uma mulher agora. Com um sorriso malicioso terminou de se despir e não contive o gemido que saiu por minha boca.

Engatinhou até mim como um gato, afastou minhas pernas se colocando no meio delas, beijou do meu joelho a minha virilha olhando nos meus olhos. Tombei a cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos sentindo sua boca.

- Não disse que podia parar de olhar.

Os olhos castanhos estampados com desejo. Percebi o quanto sentira falta daquele olhar, o seu olhar sobre mim. Senti um dedo brincar em minha entrada e tensionei o corpo.

- É isso que quer, Demetria? - Penetrou a falange tirando o dedo logo depois, mordi a boca. – Seu corpo mostra que sim, tão pronta para mim...

Penetrou o dedo todo devagar e gemi puxando meus cabelos. Era aquilo que queria, definitivamente era exatamente aquilo que eu queria. Ela sorriu largo ao ver minhas reações, abaixou o rosto respirando em cima de meu sexo. Tremi em expectativa.

- Diz pra mim, cariño, me fala o que quer.

Tocou o nariz em meu clitóris o estimulando muito lentamente.

- Selena...

- Me quer aonde, querida?

A língua brincou na minha entrada quando o dedo abandonou meu corpo. Gemi alto sem conseguir olhar mais aquela cena, empurrei o quadril para baixo.

- Me faz só sua.

Senti o músculo molhado me invadir preenchendo todos os meus espaços, senti ela entrar em mim tapando todos os buracos da minha vida. Apertei sua nuca a pressionando contra mim, precisava dela. Ela entendeu ao meu dar o que queria. A chuva lá fora abafava meus pedidos, meus gemidos. Nada se comparava àquela sensação de tê-la ali. Arranhei seus ombros com força quando senti estar perto de um orgasmo.

Ela se afastou me deixando frustrada, meu corpo tremeu de leve pela satisfação que não veio. Abri os olhos quando senti que ela me colocava sentada em cima de si, o contato dos sexos mandando correntes elétricas por todo meu corpo, me despertando. Apertou minha bunda e fez com que me movimentasse em seu corpo.

- Rebola.

Mordi o ombro com força ao receber a ordem, seu gemido fazendo meu corpo vibrar por dentro. Rocei os seios com os seus me lembrando da sensação deliciosa, gemi seu nome em seu ouvido. Senti unhas fincadas na base da coluna, as mãos intensificando meu movimento. Era natural, tudo muito natural. Marquei suas costas com minhas próprias unhas quando me senti perto outra vez. Suas mãos me pararam. Grunhi com raiva.

Deitou-me outra vez se colocando em posição contrária a minha, um sorriso apareceu em meus próprios lábios ao sentir minha boca salivar. Lambi seu centro com prazer várias vezes enquanto fazia o mesmo comigo. Chupei seu clitóris e ela fez o mesmo, aumentei a velocidade e ela me acompanhou. A penetrei com a língua sentindo os movimentos espelhados. Meu corpo não aguentou segurar mais e tremi violentamente quando o orgasmo finalmente veio. A senti tremer igualmente com a mordida que lhe dei.

Estava suada, ofegante, mas estava feliz. Ela virou-se olhando meu rosto, se ajeitou sobre mim e pegou minha mão levando até seu centro.

- Quero seus dedos dentro de mim.

A penetrei olhando seus olhos, vendo suas reações, a boca derramou meu nome num tom rouco e provocante. Peguei sua mão indicando que fizesse o mesmo e mais uma vez nos amamos juntas. Ela apertou o corpo no meu ao sentir o orgasmo vir, a deitei enquanto descia me deleitando com seu gosto. Minha droga preferida. A fiz tremer mais uma vez nos meus braços, subi satisfeita me aninhando contra ela.

Os braços finos me abraçaram, fechei os olhos me sentindo em paz. Taylor tinha razão ao jogar na minha cara que nunca a esqueci. O mundo lá fora passava apressado, mas há muito havia aprendido ser impossível para-lo. Senti beijos em meu rosto, um carinho leve nas costas.

- Não me deixe outra vez, não vá embora amanhã.

A olhei e havia voltado a ser menina. Os castanhos temerosos, amedrontados me fitavam em expectativa. Sorri ao me transportar para tempos remotos, duas adolescentes num quarto de hotel.

- Estarei aqui quando acordar. – beijei sua testa. – Descanse, latina.

Aconchegou-se em meu peito sorrindo feliz. Talvez eu tivesse me enganado, talvez fosse exatamente daquela maneira que as coisas precisavam acontecer.


End file.
